


No Words

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post-series fic inspired by writing prompts posted on Pinterest
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	No Words

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“What’s a nice way to tell my boss that I want to smack him over the head with a chair?”

Winston’s jaw dropped while Stuart nearly sprayed me with a mouthful of his pint.

“Has the DI pissed you off again?”

“No Winnie, he has not. It’s bloody Evans and his ‘we need to keep up with the latest methods blah blah bloody blah’. The last time he was on the streets officers were armed with whistles and wooden batons!”

“Still complaining Barbara?”

Tommy slid into the empty seat next to me and took a sip of his whiskey.

“No, I am plotting violent revenge on Evans for his latest idiotic plan.”

As he hugged me briefly, Tommy smiled, “I think you’ll find that’s still complaining.”

“If battering him to death with a chair is complaining then I will agree with you.”

“What is his latest idiot plan?”

“Well Stuart, after all this time in the job, and despite the DI and I having one of the highest clearance rates, we apparently need to be spoon fed how to protect the integrity of the evidence we collect.”

“How come I don’t know about this?”

“Oh, you will do Winnie, you will. It’s just not your turn to be tortured. First to suffer are the DIs and the DSs, then it’ll be the DCs and other ranks.”

“I’m sure Barbara will fill you in on every detail Winston.”

“She won’t Lynley. She’ll be under arrest for murder and I’ll be slicing and dicing our esteemed leader.”

“Ugh. Thanks for the mental image Stuart. Suddenly I’ve lost my appetite.”

“Well we’ve already ordered so I’ll eat yours for you Sir.”

“You’re so kind.”

“Can we get back to Barb killing Evans.”

“You’re not supposed to encourage her Winston.”

“I don’t think she needs any encouragement Tommy, in fact she’s the one normally doing the encouraging, like when she got all of us to help save your career.”

“STUART!” My tone was sharp and drew the attention of nearly everyone in the pub. “Enough. Apologise.”

“Sorry Tommy.”

“Sound like you mean it.”

“It’s okay Barbara.”

“No, it wasn’t. Barbara's right. I’m sorry Tommy.”

The tense atmosphere was somewhat diffused by the meals arriving at our table. No one spoke as the plates were placed in front of us. I felt something brush my leg. Looking down I saw Tommy’s hand reaching for mine. Our fingers intertwined briefly, then he let go and turned his attention to his food. It was a private moment. A thank you. No words were needed. 

I followed his lead.


End file.
